Buried Emotion
by MDfanfiction27
Summary: Mist (My OC) and Booster (My OC) have been best friends forever, but they barely see each other. And worst of all, Mist's in love with Booster (full Summary inside in bold)! Guest-Starring Spiderbot (My OC) and Knockout (TFP). WARNING: Yaoi, Slash (boy x boy) inside! Enjoy!


**Buried Emotion.**

**Summary: Mist (My OC) and Booster (My OC) have been best friends forever and they don't get to spend time together! The worst thing about this? Mist's in love with Booster. Will things work out between them? Or will everything crash and burn?! READ TO FIND OUT! **

**Guest-Starring: Spiderbot (My OC) and Knockout (TFP)**

**Note: This story takes place before the events of Two Different Worlds, Stingers and All Mixed Up. If you have not read those and wanna know what they're about then go read them! **

**Anyways, enjoy the story! Also please no bad/mean reviews! **

The light green and blue mech sighed heavily as he stared blankly out of his bedroom window. He was bored out of his mind and didn't know what to do. Mist sighed, his mind drifting off through the world of imagination as he watched other bots walking and driving up and down the street. The mech stood up from his chair and made his way over to his computer desk, activating the piece of equipment and opened his profile. Instantly his blue optics darted to the new message icon that flashed in the bottom right corner of his screen. Mist smiled, finally something to do! Mist's expression turned from one of unmeasured excitement to a far down buried disappointment as the ad popped up on screen, his notification icon disappearing as the message appeared.

"PRIMUS!" Mist yelled, deactivating his computer as he leapt into his bed, not caring if he broke something inside the bed itself. The light green and blue mech felt a headache coming on; he was too annoyed at being bored to do anything now. "Wish I could get out of this freakin' house! There's nothin' to do and I don't think anyone's available to hang out right now! Grraaahhh! This is SO stupid!" Mist thought aloud, as his writing habits kicked into full swing. The only thing keeping him sane at this point was the stories that filled his mind, that dance and weaved their webs through him. Stories of romance, adventure, sci-fi, drama, horror, comedy and many many more. But alas, the young bot was not in the mood to write. His mind was elsewhere. His mind was both drifting away and focusing on the thought of confessing his feelings for his best friend. He didn't want to admit it to Booster in fear of being rejected or humiliated by the one he had admired and loved for most of his existence. But the pain of lonely was too brutal, he needed to do SOMETHING. Mist groaned, his headache getting even worse now that his focus turned to his crush. "Why do these things happen to me?" Mist thought aloud as he buried his head into the soft pillow.

**. . .**

Mist opened his optics slowly as he head his phone play "Run & Hide" by This Century, the song he had set as Booster's ringtone. The light green and blue mech bolted upright and leapt across the room to grab his phone, smashing his helm against the desktop with a hard thud! Mist shook his head a bit as he answered the phone.

"H-Hello?" The timid mech answered, his faceplates heating up to a bright pinkish color. Mist could hear Booster's cute chuckle from the other end of the line.

"Hey Misty! You alright? You sound like you just hit something hard." Booster replied from the other end of the line as Mist got to his feet, the spot of his head that he hit paining a bit.

"I tripped when I went to get the phone." Mist said as the thought, More like flew to the phone! Went through his mind.

"Oh, well, hope you're alright. Anyways, I just called to see if you wanna go to the arcade with me? We can go play some ol' video games and probably go to the ice cream shop afterwards." Booster said in his usual cheerful tone, making Mist remember the sight of his orange and black face.

"Sure!" Mist replied a little too quickly, his face heating up to a bolder pink. As he looked at his clock. It was 3:30 P.M. "So what time are you gonna come over?" The light green and blue mech asked with a slightly raised optic. Booster chuckled on the other end of the line.

"I'm actually in your tree outside. I got bored and decided to climb it." Mist's optics widened in realization as he looked outside, seeing Booster sitting on the branch that was just outside of his house. "I'll wait for you in the front yard." Booster said, hanging up the phone before dropping down out of sight. Mist paused for a moment before hanging up his phone, putting it into his sub-space and going outside to meet up with Booster.

**. . .**

"So, how are things with the popular crowd nowadays? Everyone still a big pile of scrap?" Mist asked teasingly as the two walked down the street towards the arcade. Booster chuckled a little.

"They're not that bad. Knockout's a pain in the aft, but that's just him. How's everything with bein' a book worm?" Booster asked with a small grin on his face. Mist laughed.

"Not too bad. Studies are going well and right now I'm just working on a project with Spiderbot, which as would be expected, is going well." Mist said with a small smile before noticing they had arrived at the arcade. Mist paused for a moment, surprised that they were already there. Where did the time go?

"Hey! You comin' in or what?!" Booster called back to the light green and blue mech as he raced into the building. Mist couldn't help but grin, his face turning a slight pink-ish color as he ran in behind his orange and black crush. "So, what games do you wanna play first? We could play some Pac-Mech, or . . . I actually don't know what we could play to be honest, but we'll think of something to do." Booster said with a confident smile on his face. Mist chuckled.

Same ol' Booster. Jumping into something instantly, hardly thinking of what to do next. Mist thought as he and Booster made their way through the building to find a good game to play. "We've been here for about ten minutes Booster, there're no good games that aren't completely flooded with people yet, let's just go to the ice cream shop and just get something to eat." Mist said with a hint of annoyance in his tone as he and Booster stopped in the middle of the arcade. The orange and black mech sighed, not wanting to give up the search, but feeling that it was necessary to have a good time with his best friend.

"Alright, let's go to the ice cream shop. But you're buying." Booster teased as the two friends began to exit the arcade. Mist laughed just as Booster suddenly took a hold of his hand, making the light green and blue mech blush heavily.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Mist heard a voice that made his energon boil say. Both Mist and Booster turned around almost instaniously to see Knockout, the most popular mech in school, standing there with Breakdown and Makeshift. "What're you doing her with him?" Knockout asked Booster with an angry glare, his optics glowing a dark red as he spoke. The orange and black mech paused for a moment, attempting to collect his thoughts.

"We were just here to have a good time. We're old friends after all so, we figured we'd spend some time together." Booster said quickly, trying not to sound nervous. There was a pause between the two. Knockout smiled slightly.

"Of course, and there isn't anything wrong with that, except when it comes to trash like him." Knockout said, scowling at Mist, who had taken a few steps back from the cherry red mech. "Anyways, wanna come and play some of the actually good games in here?" Booster paused for a moment, sort of stunned by the sudden change in attitude from the cherry red mech in front of him.

"Wow Knockout, it must be your time of the month again, you seem a little more crazy than usual. And I should know, considering all of the crazy scrap you do to me on a daily bases." A red and black mech said, walking over from the entrance of the arcade. Knockout scowled at Spiderbot, hating the mech's guts like nothing else. "So, how about we just leave these guys alone, alright? They're best friends for Primus sake!" Spiderbot said, walking over so he was standing in between Booster and Knockout.

"Who told you to get into this?!" The cherry red mech spat, the red parts of his optics brightening to an intense red light. Spiderbot narrowed his optics at Knockout as they changed from their usual joyful sky blue to a dark red.

"I did, got that frag-face! And I've had enough of you constantly hurting people to get what you want! So back the frag off!" Spiderbot said in a harsh tone, the talons in the tips of his digits springing out, ready to slash a certain red mech. Knockout snarled in anger, clenching his fists before hauling off and throwing a punch at Spiderbot. The red and black mech caught the punch and twisted the bully's arm, nearly breaking off his hand. "And that was just me going easy. I'm a technorganic, remember? I have the proportionate powers of a spider. So, I'll say it again, leave them alone." The red and black technorganic said before turning to Mist and Booster. "You guys can go now, enjoy your evening."

"Thanks Spider. So, how's our project comin' along?" Mist asked with a slightly raised optic. Spiderbot couldn't help but laugh a little.

"I finished it five days ago. It's just been sitting on my desk since the day you wanted me to finish it up. I literally did it the moment I got home, so yeah, it's done. We have Science on Monday, right?" The red and black mech asked with a unsure look on his face as his optics returned to their beautiful sky blue color. Mist nodded a shy smile on his face. "Sweet. Anyways, I gotta go. Ravage's waiting on me at her place, we're gonna watch a bunch of scary movies. See ya!" Spiderbot said before racing out of the building, firing a webline outside and swinging off into the evening sky.

"Wow, he's really somethin' isn't he?" Booster said with a chuckle as the two walked out of the building. Mist merely nodded a small smile on his face.

**. . .**

"So, what flavor of ice cream you wanna get?" Booster asked as the couple walked into the ice cream shop, the smell of frozen delights filling their minds with an intense excitement for their snacks. Mist paused for a moment, looking through all of the flavors before him. The light green and blue mech scanned through the various types of ice cream. Everything from chocolate chip cookie dough to mint chip. Then there were all of the soft serves and other delights too.

"Um . . . I don't know, they all look so good! I mean, I haven't had ice cream in a long time and . . . I think I'm gonna need a minute to think." Mist replied, his face turning a bit into a pink-ish red. Booster smiled a little.

"No problem, just let me know when you're ready. I'll have two scoops of dino bones, and an orange slushi." Booster said. Mist paused, considering his options before thinking What the heck! And ordering three scoops of ice cream, one of cookie dough, two of dino bones and an orange slushi to go with it. "There ya go, at least it's somethin' right?" The orange and black mech commented as he paid for the orders before the two took theirs orders over to a table by the window.

"So, anything interesting going on? You got any new femmes in your life or something like that?" Mist asked as he took a scoop of ice cream out of his bowl, part cookie dough and part dino bones. Booster seemed to blush slightly from the question, making Mist smile timidly. "I guess, that's a yes then?" The light green and blue mech joked as he took a slurp of his slushi.

"No, not really. I haven't had a relationship in about two years or so." Booster confessed, his face turning a darker red. Mist paused for a moment, stopping the movement of his spoon towards his mouth as he took notice of Booster's flustering.

_Why the heck is he blushing for?! Is something the matter? Am I being embarrassing?! Oh Primus please don't let it be me!_ Mist thought in a panic as he took the next spoon-ful of ice cream into his mouth and devoured it. "Is there something w-wrong?" Mist asked nervously as he swallowed his ice cream. The orange and black mech paused, his face burning up even more than before as he realized he was blushing.

"N-Nothing Mist. I'm just a little lost in thought, that's all." Booster said, trying not to blush any harder than he already was. Mist looked at his friend for a moment, an expression of confusion and concern displayed on his face before he sighed and continued to eat his ice cream.

"Alright, if you say so. But if something is the matter, tell me. I'm here for you Boost, y'know that." Mist said, daydreaming of how their future as friends could potentially evolve into something far greater, but his wishes were quickly shot down by the thought of rejection and hatred. The light green and blue mech let out a hardly auditable sigh before returning to eating his frozen treats.

"Thanks Mist, that means a lot." The orange and black mech replied, a small smile on his face. Mist couldn't help but blush this time, a small smile on his face as well.

"No prob man. What are friends for?"

. . .

"So, did you have a good time?" Booster asked in an unsure tone as he and Mist slowly made their way down the quiet neighborhood to Mist's house. The light green and blue mech couldn't help but smile a little at how cute Booster sounded in that voice.

"Yeah, I did. Thanks Boost." Mist said, his face turning to a bright pink as he thanked the orange and black mech before feeling a sudden grasp of his hand. The light green and blue mech turned himself to face Booster, who held his hand tightly.

"Mist, I-I've got somethin' I need to tell you!" Booster said nervously as both his and Mist's faces turned a bright red. Silence fell upon them as Booster obviously struggled to say what he felt. After a minute or so the mech finally spoke. "I love you. I've loved for as long as I can remember and I just can't keeping going on and thinking I'm gonna be happy without you!" The orange and black mech said in a desperate tone, his optics tearing up a little at his words. Mist's flash flushed into a pure red state.

"I-I . . ." Mist began to stammer before he slipped his hand out of Booster's grip and sped off towards his home in fear, leaving his crush alone in the street.

. . .

"STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID! WHY DID YOU RUN?!" Mist yelled to himself as he paced around his room like a mad-mech, his mind feeling heavy and light all at once. He felt so many emotions that he thought he was gonna be sick. He thought so many things that he felt angry. His body and mind were at war. Mist felt horrible. He should have done that differently! He should have told Booster his feelings and not run off like a coward! "Idiot." Mist breathed from his mouth and he allowed his body to just flop back on to his bed, the mattress squeaking a bit from the impact. "I should call him, or text him . . . Or I could just go see him. But what if I broke his spark forever? Will he hate me now?! Will he embrace me . . . I-I'm scared." The light green and blue mech thought aloud to himself as he turned over on his side and went into the fetal position. Mist sighed, closing his optics in unison and allowing himself to descend into the darkness of sleep. But, just before he slipped into unconsciousness a thought came to mind. Mist quickly got out of bed and raced out of the room, knowing now what he had to do.

. . .

The orange and black mech sighed heavily as he sat on his house's front step, his mind swimming in regret for his previous actions.

_I should've just kept it to myself, should've just left things the way they were . . . I'm such an idiot! _Booster thought as he looked down at his feet, not having a single care about the things around him. Suddenly a shadow loomed over him, making him look up quickly to see Mist standing in front of him with his arms behind his back.

"Hey Boost. I'm sorry for earlier," The light green and blue mech began, his optics began to glow even brighter as he began to play "Raging Fire" by Philip Philips on his phone. "But I didn't know how to tell you that I . . . I love you too." Mist finished as he crouched down so he and Booster were looking ear other directly in the optics. The orange and black mech's faceplate flustered as Mist's did.

"Y-You do?!" Booster replied, optics wide as tears began to form in them. Mist chuckled a bit and nodded with a joyous smile on his faceplate.

"Yeah, I do." Mist answered, taking a hold of Booster's hand into his own. "And . . . And I wanna be with you Boost. Heh, you can even say you give me a boost of energy." The light green and blue mech said, his face turning to a flustered red. Booster smirked, a chuckle escaping his lips.

"Nice one." The orange and black mech said, his face also completely red as the two gazed longingly into each other's optics. The two mech leaned forward, paused for a moment and then kissed. Their love now a permanent part of their lives. "So, wanna come up to my room?" Booster asked with a sly grin once the two were seperated. Mist gave the orange and black mech a unamused look. "What? Too soon?"

"Yeah."

**End!**


End file.
